


ultimate, unmatched

by Suicix



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Six years. Jaebum can’t quite believe it. Five years felt like a milestone, taking them halfway to a decade, but six is more than a halfway point. Six feels like beyond the point of turning back – not that either of them ever would.





	ultimate, unmatched

**Author's Note:**

> a little late, but wow! six years of jj project?

Six years. Jaebum can’t quite believe it. Five years felt like a milestone, taking them halfway to a decade, but six is more than a halfway point. Six feels like beyond the point of turning back – not that either of them ever would.

It’s something that Jaebum can be certain about, something that has his body relaxing against the sheets as Jinyoung kisses him, cradling Jaebum’s cheek in one hand. Jinyoung’s fingertips are warm, and like this, Jaebum feels safe. Like he could spill out the contents of his heart and not be judged, like he knows that Jinyoung wants nothing but the best for him.

Jaebum can see it in Jinyoung’s eyes when the kiss breaks, can see it in his smile. He smiles back, just a little too breathless for words right now. Jinyoung sits back a little, still straddling Jaebum but not close enough to kiss anymore.

“What do you want?” he asks. He’s skimming his knuckles down Jaebum’s bare chest, and the look in his eyes tells Jaebum that he’d do anything-anything-anything.

“Fuck me,” Jaebum tells him, and Jinyoung’s smile widens.

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

Jinyoung moves off of Jaebum and off the bed, going straight for his bedside table drawer. He takes out lube, and then a condom from a box, but – Jaebum only wants one of those things. He might as well see if Jinyoung wants it, too.

“What if you fucked me bare?” he asks Jinyoung, and this time it’s Jinyoung’s eyes that widen a little. It’s not like it’s something new – they’ve done it enough times before – but it never fails to feel special. And right now, when it’s been six years, Jaebum wants to feel special.

“I can do that.” Jinyoung puts the condom back in its box with the rest and closes the drawer. “I can definitely, definitely do that.”

He’s back on the bed now, leaning over Jaebum again, and Jaebum sits up a little more to meet the kiss when Jinyoung swoops down for it. Jaebum reaches up to stroke a hand through Jinyoung’s hair, and Jinyoung’s hand goes for Jaebum’s face again, his thumb brushing along Jaebum’s jaw. They could probably spend hours like this – kissing, naked, needing nothing more – but right now, Jaebum _does_ need more. (And judging by the fact that he can feel the hard press of Jinyoung’s cock, Jinyoung needs more, too.)

They break apart. Jinyoung moves down the bed; Jaebum spreads his legs so there’s space for Jinyoung to fit between his thighs. Inviting him in, just as they’ve done for each other so many times before. Jinyoung picks up the lube again, and slicks his fingers up. He somehow manages to be careful and effortless about it at the same time, wanting to make it perfect for Jaebum while knowing exactly how to do that. Jaebum can only lie back and wait. He knows how good it will be when it’s time.

Jinyoung shuffles even closer, gets his hand underneath Jaebum’s balls, and slowly pushes a finger inside.

“OK?” he asks. He looks Jaebum in the eyes as he says it, like he genuinely wants the answer even though Jaebum doesn’t know how he can’t already be sure of what it is.

“Good,” Jaebum tells him, nodding. “Give me another, Jinyoung-ah. Please.”

Jinyoung does. It’s followed by a third, and then a fourth when Jaebum asks for it, his skin flushed and the word _more_ the only thing on his lips. (Jaebum expected Jinyoung to take _more_ to mean his dick, but he definitely wasn’t complaining when Jinyoung pushed his little finger in along with the rest. He’s taken Jinyoung’s whole hand before and loved it. There’s no way he can fault Jinyoung for that.)

Finally, Jinyoung pulls his hand back. He does it slowly, just as he’d pressed his fingers inside, and Jaebum feels very, very empty. He needs something inside him, needs Jinyoung. He _needs._

Jinyoung’s spreading lube over his cock now, flinching a little at the coldness, and _then_ he spreads some more over Jaebum’s hole, just as meticulous as ever. Maybe a little too meticulous for Jaebum’s liking right now.

“Jinyoungie.” Jaebum spreads his thighs out even wider. “Come on.”

“I _am,”_ Jinyoung says, lining himself up. The tip of his cock’s almost brushing up against Jaebum’s hole but not quite. He leans in some more, and his voice is quiet when he next speaks. “We will be.”

He pushes in. His cock presses into Jaebum in one long, smooth stroke that has them both moaning. It’s just skin against skin. Ultimate, unmatched intimacy.

They spend a moment just looking at each other, both breathing heavily. Jinyoung doesn’t move, just keeps his dick inside Jaebum, not pressing further or deeper. Just staying still. Like this, Jaebum feels so full, and not just because of Jinyoung inside him. His chest feels heavy with warmth and love, with the knowledge that Jinyoung will always take him exactly as he is.

The look on Jinyoung’s face – the wonder in his eyes – lets Jaebum know that they’re both thinking the same thing.

So he doesn’t expect it when Jinyoung pulls back out, this movement quicker than the push inside.

“What are you–?” Jaebum starts to ask, but Jinyoung urges Jaebum’s hips off the bed, gripping at his waist. _Oh._ Jaebum understands. When Jinyoung’s inside him again, Jaebum will wrap his legs around him. That’s what Jinyoung wants.

This time when Jinyoung thrusts inside, Jaebum gets his legs around Jinyoung’s waist, pulling him closer. He shudders when Jinyoung’s hands tighten on his hips, holding him steady, keeping him still. He’s supporting himself on his elbows and back, but Jinyoung’s supporting him too, holding him up, just like they’ve supported each other over the years.

Like this, Jinyoung starts up a rhythm, fucking Jaebum with steady strokes even as he holds Jaebum so very still. His chest is flushed darker and his nipples are hard and his pupils are dilated and his mouth is swollen from kisses. He’s a perfect picture, and all Jaebum wants to do is look at him, is feel Jinyoung pounding into him. Neither of them need to say anything. Just being together like this is enough. Is more than enough.

Jaebum lets his eyes fall shut, lets the sensation take over. He doesn’t hold in the moans when they come, doesn’t stop himself from murmuring _yes_ or _please_ or _Jinyoung, Jinyoungie._ He gives himself to Jinyoung exactly as he is, taking what Jinyoung’s giving him wholly and completely. Jaebum listens to every groan that escapes Jinyoung, savours every single thrust of his hips. No-one else could make him feel this way while giving him this. So good, so important, so loved. Like he’s worth everything, but at the same time, like it wouldn’t even matter if he wasn’t.

Jaebum only opens his eyes when he feels the mattress against his lower back: Jinyoung’s set him back down on the bed. Jaebum’s graced with the sight of Jinyoung leaning in closer, over his body, and he reaches out to cup Jinyoung’s face in his hands. He’s so beautiful, and he’s all Jaebum’s, and it’s somehow so freeing for Jaebum to know that he’s all Jinyoung’s just the same. They’re all each other’s.

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung says, breathless, like it’s all he can manage right now, like Jaebum’s all he wants to think about. The angle isn’t quite as smooth as before, but he’s still thrusting into Jaebum with all he’s got, smaller movements now so he doesn’t have to go far, so he doesn’t have to move away from Jaebum. “Jaebum-hyung.”

“I’m yours,” is all Jaebum can think to say in response. He’s been Jinyoung’s for six years, even though actually being together came later than their first debut. He’s been Jinyoung’s for longer, has been Jinyoung’s since they first met even if neither of them knew it. He’ll continue to be Jinyoung’s, wants to be his for years and years and years to come. “All yours.”

Jinyoung just kisses him. He doesn’t need to verbally return the sentiment; it’s there in the warmth of his body and the press of his mouth. It’s there in the way he looks at Jaebum every day, there in gentle touches and subtle looks and easy smiles. It’s there in everything.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung says when he pulls away, like it even needed confirming, and then – “I’m close. Fuck, Jaebumie.”

Jaebum’s pretty close himself. He’ll wait it out until Jinyoung’s come, though: he wants to see Jinyoung’s orgasm with no distractions, wants to watch his face and feel his body and savour that perfect moment when Jinyoung comes inside him.

A few more thrusts and Jinyoung’s there, his eyes closed and mouth open as Jaebum’s name spills from his lips again. Jaebum’s helpless to do anything but moan as Jinyoung falls apart inside him, _for_ him. All for him.

Jinyoung doesn’t even take a moment to relax. He reaches for Jinyoung’s dick, his thumb circling over the tip for a moment, smearing through the precome that’s leaking from the slit, and then starts to jerk Jaebum off, quick and tight.

It soon becomes all too much. Jinyoung still inside him, Jinyoung’s hand on his cock. Jaebum swears he whites out when he comes, unable to help another groan as he shoots over Jinyoung’s hand. The way he feels – he can’t describe it. There’s no one word that encompasses everything Jinyoung makes him feel.

In a moment, Jinyoung will probably pull out, but for now, he kisses Jaebum again, gentler than before. Six years. Jaebum can feel all of them there in the kiss. All their years that have passed, all their years that have yet to come, and most importantly, this very moment.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone! you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs, and on twitter @gotsevenses


End file.
